A Day For Mama.....
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the Masaki residence. Mayuka, Tristin and Cat all have present they want to give their mother Ryoko. What are these presents and what will Ryoko feel about them. Mainly family oriented, but it's still sweet. r&r plz!!!!! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Own nothing....  
  
A.N. Ok, here's a new story to a song I heard this moring and gace to my mom for Mother's Day. And believe it or not, my mom cried. So I got an idea for it and made a story for it. So I took a break from all my other stories to put this one up. So here it is. This takes place about 15 years after Ryoko has her twins. (You'd understand if you read my other story called Daddy's Lullaby...) K? I hope you all enjoy it. And plz review when you're done. Ja 4 now!  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to all the mother's out there. Especially mine. Happy Mother's Day to you all!!!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
A Day For Mama.....  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke, waking to get ready to make breakfast and get ready to celebrate Mother's Day for her mom. But when she was fully awake, she noticed that Tenchi wasn't in bed. This confused her a little bit by this and decided to check it out. She phased into her cat lick outfit (you know, the one zero was wearing when she was suppose to kill Tenchi in the Tenchi Muyo series...) and walked out of her's and Tenchi's room. But when she did, she was surprised at what she saw.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Ryoko saw all her friends who had moved away a while ago standing in her living room, which was decorated for this special occation. "Oh Kame! How and when did you guys get here?" Ryoko asked as she walked down stairs and gave her friends hugs.  
  
"You'd be surprised what a queen will do," replied Kiyone as she returned Ryoko's hug.  
  
"You mean to tell me Ayeka did all this?"  
  
"Pretty much Ryoko. Why, do you hate me now for it?"  
  
Ryoko smiled as she saw her friend/sister standing behind Sasami, who by now was all grown up.  
  
"Nice to see you again Ayeka."  
  
"Same here Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko gave Ayeka a sisterly hug, which Ayeka greatfully returned, and asked, "I don't get it though, why all the secrecy about it?"  
  
"You don't actually think that I was going to tell you we were coming because we were going to throw you and Washu a Mother's Day party do you?"  
  
"You shouldn't have though. I don't deserve things like this. Maybe mom, but not me."  
  
"Why not mom?" asked Mayuka as she walked into the room with a tray full of drinks. "You're a great mother. You deserve it just like any other does. Don't you agree Cat?"  
  
"Full-heartedly. And besides, now's the day we pay back mom for all the things she's done for us."  
  
"That doesn't sound to good," mumbled Ryoko.  
  
"You know Cat, you shouldn't make it sound so bad."  
  
"Oh, shut up Tristin! Why is it you always think that I do things bad huh?"  
  
"Because your the mischeivious one. That's why!"  
  
"Reminds me a lot of Ryoko."  
  
"Grandma!!!" Cat ran up to Washu and hugged her, telling her Happy Mother's Day.  
  
"Thank you Cat. So, what's all this about?"  
  
"It's a surpirse meant for you and mom. Aunty Ayeka put the whole thing together."  
  
"She did, did she? Well, thank you Ayeka."  
  
"Of course Miss Washu."  
  
"So, what's first on the agenda for this party anyway?" asked Ryoko as she took a seat on the couch next to Tenchi.  
  
"Presents!" called out Sasami, Tristin, Cat, and Mayuka.  
  
"I'm first!" said Tristin.  
  
"What did you get her anyway?" asked Cat.  
  
"Wait and see. Hey mom, where'd you put the kareoke machine?"  
  
"Ummmm, in the closet upstairs, why?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Tristin ran upstairs, Cat following behind, and grabbed the kareoke machine.  
  
"Hey, great idea Tristin. My and I had the same idea."  
  
"Great minds think alike. :)"  
  
Tristin and Cat ran back downstairs with the kareoke machine and plugged it in.  
  
"Ok," began Tristin as he grabbed the mic. "I got this idea from a song I heard on the radio a couple of days ago. I was gonna video tape it, but I just figured have gramps do that on the day of Mother's Day. So here's your present mom. And I hope you like it!"  
  
Tristin began playing the soft melody of Boyz II Men 'A Song for Mama.'  
  
~*~You taught me everything  
  
And everything you've given me  
  
I always keep it inside  
  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah  
  
There isn't anything  
  
Or anyone I can be  
  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
  
If I didn't have you by my side  
  
You were there for me to love and care for me  
  
When skies were grey  
  
Whenever I was down  
  
You were always there to comfort me  
  
And no one else can be what you have been to me  
  
You'll always be you always will be the girl  
  
In my life for all times~*~  
  
Ryoko smiled as she watched her only son. She could feel tears form at the brim of her eyes, but continued to ignore them. Her eyes never leaving her son as he gently sang to the soft music.  
  
~*~Mama, mama you know I love you  
  
Oh you know I love you  
  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
  
Your love is like  
  
Tears from the stars  
  
Mama, I just want you to know  
  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul~*~  
  
Tenchi watched his son sing to Ryoko, a smile preminent on his face. He turned to Ryoko and notice her tears beginning to form and smiled again as she tried to hold them back.  
  
~*~You're always down for me  
  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
  
You showed me right from my wrong  
  
Yes you did  
  
And you took up for me  
  
When everyone was downin' me  
  
You always did understand  
  
You gave me strength to go on  
  
There was so many times  
  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
  
And then you come to me  
  
And say to me I can face anything  
  
And no one else can do  
  
What you have done for me  
  
You'll always be  
  
You will always be the girl in my life~*~  
  
Ryoko felt a tear roll down her cheek as her son walked up to her and handed her a rose that Mayuka had handed to to him. Tristin took her hand and made her stand, bringing her onto the "stage" so everyone could see them both.  
  
~*~Mama, mama you know I love you  
  
Oh you know I love you  
  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
  
Your love is like  
  
Tears from the stars  
  
Mama, I just want you to know  
  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul  
  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul~*~  
  
"Happy Mother's Day mom."  
  
Ryoko smiled as more tears fell from her eyes. She gave her son a hug and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Tristin smiled back and returned her hug. After they seperated, Ryoko wipped away her tears and walked off stage, Tristin following behind her. She took her seat back next to Tenchi.  
  
"Ok, who's next?" asked Sasami as she handed Ryoko a tissue.  
  
"We are!" called out Cat and Mayuka.  
  
"We're doing a song as well. This song is by the Spice Girls and it's called Mama. We both hope you like it mom," said Mayuka as she and Cat walked onto the "stage" and grabbed some mics.  
  
~*~Mayuka: She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,  
  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,  
  
Every other day I crossed the line,  
  
I didn't mean to be so bad,  
  
I never thought you would  
  
Become the friend I never had.  
  
Both: Back then I didn't know why,  
  
Why you were misunderstood,  
  
So now I see through your eyes,  
  
All that you did was love,  
  
Mama I love you, mama I care,  
  
Mama I love you, mama my friend,  
  
My friend.~*~  
  
Ryoko could fresh tears try to fight their way out of her eys, but blinked them back. She watched her two daughters sing beautifully to wonderful music. Both with bright smiles on their faces.  
  
~*~Cat: I didn't want to hear it then but  
  
I'm not ashamed to say it now,  
  
Every little thing you  
  
Said and did was right for me,  
  
I had a lot of time to think about,  
  
About the way I used to be,  
  
Never had a sense of my responsibility.  
  
Both: Back then I didn't know why,  
  
Why you were misunderstood,  
  
So now I see through your eyes,  
  
All that you did was love,  
  
Mama I love you, mama I care,  
  
Mama I love you, mama my friend,  
  
My friend.~*~  
  
Tenchi watched his wife fight back her tears as he listened to his two daughter's sing to the beautiful melody. He tok Ryoko's hand in his and sqeezed it tightly. Ryoko sqeezed her hand back, her eyes never leaving her daughters.  
  
~*~Both: But now I'm sure I know why,  
  
Why you were misunderstood,  
  
So now I see through your eyes,  
  
All all I can give you is love,  
  
Mama I love you, mama I care,  
  
Mama I love you, mama my friend,  
  
My friend.  
  
Both: Mama I love you, mama I care,  
  
Mama I love you, mama my friend,  
  
You're my friend.~*~  
  
Ryoko smiled at her daughters, tears threatening her eyes once again. She walked up to them, recieved more roses and gave them both hugs. "Thank you you two."  
  
"Anything for you mom," whispered Mayuka.  
  
"Ok, well, I think I've had enough crying for today. And before anyone gives anymore presents, I want to give mine." Ryoko walked to the kitchen and walked back out with a small box wrapped in sparkling silver wrapping paper in her hand. "Here mom."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open and find out."  
  
Washu looked over it first then began to rip the paper off. She then opened the box to find a small maron-colored velvet jewelery box. She slowly opened and smiled at what she saw in the inside. She took out a small gold chain with golden lettering saying '#1 MOM' with a ruby hanging from it. She quickly put it on and smiled again. "Thank you Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko smiled back and hugged her mom. "I love you mom!"  
  
Washu hugged her tighter at hearing Ryoko say 'I love you' and said, "I love you too my little Ryoko."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
And that's how the Masaki residence spent there Mother's Day. There were tears of happiness and joy, and pesents of all kinds for the mother's in the Masake house that day.  
  
For that Mother's Day, the Masaki family reunited to spend it with each other. Like someone once told me, "Family spent together is like a new year being born. No matter what, the years reunit for at least one special day of each year if not more." And no matter what happens, the generations keep coming because of these mother's that people cherish so much. So on this Mother's Day, tell you mother's, grandmother's, aunts, friends, and/or the other's that are parents how happy you are that they brought you into this world and thank them for being there for you when you needed them most. But most of all, tell them that you love them. That's the best present a mother could recieve from their child. So to all you mother's out there,  
  
Happy Mother's Day and God Bless You All!!!!!  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
A.N. Well there it is. Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you guys think. Ja! 


End file.
